


Mechanical - Mechanisch

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Other, Parent Mycroft Holmes, Parent-Child Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Kurze Hintergrundgeschichte zu Amy: Ihre Eltern waren Jetsetter und bis Amy zur Schule gehen musste, hatte sie schon mehr Städte und Länder gesehen als manche in ihrem ganzen Leben. Die Beziehung zu ihren Eltern war unterkühlt, da Sie für alles und jeden Zeit hatten nur nicht für sie. Sie starben bei einem Tauchunfall als Amy 14 war.Ellie und Amy haben sich in der Ersten Klasse kennengelernt und waren ab da unzertrennlich.Mycroft und Greg haben Amy schon früh unter ihre Fittiche genommen und zu dem Zeitpunkt als ihre Eltern starben, war sie schon wie eine zweite Tochter für sie.





	Mechanical - Mechanisch

„Findest du nicht auch Dad bewegt sich heute irgendwie mechanisch?“  
„Mechanisch? Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja ... irgendwie abgehackt ...“  
„Hm. Na ja vielleicht ein bisschen“

Amy und ich kuschelten auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und beobachteten wie mein Dad in der Küche hantierte und sich dabei nicht ganz so geschmeidig bewegte wie sonst. Kurze zeit später drehte er sich zu uns und rief „Elizabeth, Amelia kommt ihr bitte zum Essen!“  
Wir brauchten ein Moment um uns aus den Decken zu schälen und unsere Gliedmaßen zu sortieren, machten uns dann aber auf den Weg rüber zur Küche.  
„Wo ist Pa?“ Fragte ich, bevor wir uns hinsetzten.  
„Der steht noch im Stau und er meinte wir sollen schon mal anfangen“ kam es darauf von meinem Dad.

Als ich dann bemerkte, dass er sich ein zweites Kissen auf den Stuhl gelegt hatte, beim hinsetzten aber trotzdem leicht zusammen zuckte, teilte ich mit Amy ein schelmisches Grinsen.  
Das von meinem Dad natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
„Ihr könnt eure Gedanken mal ganz schnell aus der Gosse raus holen meine Damen!, zu eurer Information bin ich heute Morgen aus dem Bett gefallen und habe mir das Steißbein gestoßen.“  
Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr und Amy und Ich fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Diese Vorstellung war aber auch zu lustig.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Hintergrundgeschichte zu Amy: Ihre Eltern waren Jetsetter und bis Amy zur Schule gehen musste, hatte sie schon mehr Städte und Länder gesehen als manche in ihrem ganzen Leben. Die Beziehung zu ihren Eltern war unterkühlt, da Sie für alles und jeden Zeit hatten nur nicht für sie. Sie starben bei einem Tauchunfall als Amy 14 war.   
Ellie und Amy haben sich in der Ersten Klasse kennengelernt und waren ab da unzertrennlich.   
Mycroft und Greg haben Amy schon früh unter ihre Fittiche genommen und zu dem Zeitpunkt als ihre Eltern starben, war sie schon wie eine zweite Tochter für sie.


End file.
